Meant To Be: A Special Love Story (Loki & Lila)
by lilalaufeyson
Summary: A story where Loki finds true love in his childhood friend Lila. But, something happens that Loki will have to deal with in his life. Inspired by true events. This story is Rated 'M', it contains violence, romance, sexual content, and mild language. IMPORTANT: Some characters are based in real life people. Other characters are property of their rightful creators
1. INTRODUCTION: A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR

INTRODUCTION

*A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR*

The story that you guys are about to read is very special for me. I created it not only because I love Loki and Tom Hiddleston, but because I believe that EVERY GIRL deserves to have a 'prince charming' in their life. We deserve a guy that treats us with love, respect, care, and well love (because LOVE can over come anything). Dreams can come true; all you have to do is believe. Personally, my love life has been a bit off. The last case I had (out of 3), the guy broke my heart. We didn't get to be anything serious (thank God), but story short, he was starting to be the perfect guy for me. We talked a lot about how we liked each other. But he betrayed me. It broke my heart. I was and still am hurt with this whole situation. I learned with all of this that if a guy TRULY LIKES/LOVE YOU, he would not do ANYTHING (not even a joke), which will end up hurting you.

I Cosplay Loki, and because of that I have had to do some intensive research on Loki/Tom. I have learned a lot from both of them. One of those things being that Loki, deep down inside, is truly a caring and loving guy towards those that have cared for him. I know it might sound a little off because of all the "killing" he has done. But all of that has been because of his rage. Loki's rage has caused him to change. Never in his life would he have thought that he would change into something that would cause certain chaos.

In this story, Loki discovers that there is much more of him than just rage and mischief. He discovers the power of love. I have kept some of the 'traditional' characters such as Thor, Frigga, Odin, The Gate Keeper, etc. But I have also added some new characters.

Like I said, this story is very special for me. I have enjoyed so much writing it and imagining it. Be prepared for a lot of love, laughs, action, surprises, and much more. It's important that you know that whenever it says 'FLASHBACK' in a chapter, it's that the whole chapter is about something that happened in the past. I will be posting a new chapter one a month. But I'll be posting the first 3 chapters fast because I had already started it in my Tom/Loki Instagram account.

Thank you all oh so much for the support!

*Lila Laufeyson*


	2. CHAPTER 1: Childhood Friends

"But I'm so scared… I am not going in there." Lila slowly stepped back from a big dark entrance to a cave.

Loki smirked and placed his hands on Lila's shoulders, "Don't worry! We will just go in and get right back out." Thor looked at Loki; he turned his eyes towards Lila and saw how scared she was getting, "Loki I think we should not go in there. Our parents will get real angry if they knew we went in." Lila looked at Thor and sighed, "He's right Loki, my mom will not be really happy if I disobeyed the rules." Loki rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Lila and Thor, "Oh please! Look around! There is nobody here! Besides, we will just go in, get a Golden Rock each, and head back out!" Loki said confidently placing his hands around his waist. Lila and Thor looked at each other; Lila was starting to get anxious, she pressed her hands together and looked down, "I'm sorry Loki but I am not going in there… I am going to stay out here." She turned and started walking away. Loki quickly ran towards her and grabbed her hand and Thor's, "Wait! Don't go!" He smirked and closed his eyes; a yellow beam of light surrounded the three of them, quickly teleporting them inside the cave. It was pitch dark; they couldn't even see the palm of their hands. Lila screamed, "Loki! I said I did not wanted to go in!" She started weeping. Loki laughed, "Ehehehe! Let there be light…" Suddenly a small dim green light appeared in Loki's palm. Lila quickly turned towards Thor and hugged him. She looked at Loki angrily and slapped the back of his head, "Why did you do this!? You are going to get us in big trouble!" Thor got really mad and grabbed Loki by the arm, "You better get us out of here right now or your going to pay for this." Loki smirked and raised his shoulders, "Alright, alright! But, let me just take one golden rock…" He let go of Thor's grip and slowly stretched his hand towards the cave wall in front of him; it was full of Golden Rocks.

These Golden Rocks are rare in Asgard; a mysterious creature called Lyrus protects them. This creature lives deep down in the cave and can attack if someone wakes him up. These rocks are used to go back in time only once. "Are you two sure you do not want a rock?" Loki looked back at Lila and Thor and smirked. "NO!" Lila and Thor yelled at Loki. "Shhhh!" Loki opened his eyes widely, "You'll wake up the…" Suddenly a loud roar was heard at the end of the cave, "Lyrus!" Lila screamed and covered her ears. "Loki, we have to go!" Thor yelled and pulled Loki towards him. Very heavy footsteps started approaching them really fast. Loki looked at the wall and quickly grabbed a Golden Rock, "Got it! Let's go!" Lila, Loki, and Thor started running out of the cave, the Lyrus started getting closer to them. "Loki can't you do something to stop him?!" Lila yelled while running. All of a sudden her slipper got stuck in a rock, making her fall. "Help me!" Lila started crying. Loki and Thor looked back and went towards her; the Lyrus was already close to them. Loki quickly grabbed her hand and Thor's, he squeezed them and a beam of light formed around them, teleporting them outside the cave just in time.

When they appeared outside, Odin was already standing there with two palace guards. He quickly walked towards the entrance of the cave with his spear and shot a small fire inside, scaring away the Lyrus. Lila, Loki, and Thor were breathing heavily, they all looked at Odin really scared. Odin slowly turned around, looking at them in the floor. He was really angry. Thor stood up and walked towards him, "Father, before you say anything let me explain…" He said with a shaken voice. Odin stood there and looked at Thor, "Lila and I did not wanted to go in! It was Loki who wanted for us to go with him. Lila and I said to him many times that we did not want to go in! But he did not listen and teleported us in there anyway!" Thor explained. Odin stood there quiet but very angry. "It's true sir…" Lila said still in the floor shocked. She looked at Loki with anger and quickly looked away. Thor helped her get up; Loki stood up and was afraid to look at Odin in the eyes. Odin walked towards Loki, "Is it true Loki?" He said firmly. Loki didn't look up at him and didn't say a thing. "LOKI!" Odin yelled, "Look, at me." he said with a strong voice. Loki slowly looked up at him, "Yes." He said with a shaken voice. Odin breathed in deeply, "You are grounded for a month. You are not to come out of the palace and you are banded from using your powers. I shall tell your mother to take them away." He started walking away, Loki walked behind him, "I am sorry! I won't do it again!" Odin quickly turned around and looked at him, "SILENCE! I do not want to hear another word out of you. You need to learn your lesson! Go to your room right now and wait for your mother!" Loki froze from the shock; he slowly looked back at Thor and Lila and mouthed to them 'I'm sorry'. Lila felt a bit bad for him, but at the same time she knew he deserved the punishment. Loki turned from them; he placed his hands into fists, squeezed them, and teleported to his room. Odin looked at Thor and Lila, "I do not want more trouble. Understood?" he said firmly. Thor and Lila nodded in agreement and headed towards the palace.

Lila is a childhood friend of Loki and Thor. She is the daughter of a goddess in Asgard. Her mom is a very good life long friend of Frigga. Lila and her parents live in a small palace next to the main one. She is more close to her mom than her dad, since he was most of the time working as head of the palace guards. Lila, Loki, and Thor were basically born and raised together. Thor always saw her as very good friend and like a sister. But Loki started to fall in love with her when they were 15 year olds. She didn't know Loki was in love of her. Whenever they had nothing to do, he used to take her to the Palace Garden to do some picnics. They would pick some fruits from the trees in the garden and then sit down and eat them. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he never could, he was too shy.

One day, she took him to the garden. Loki thought it was weird because he was always the one who took her to the garden. But either way he was really happy, but she was really sad. Lila started to cry, "Lila what is wrong?!" Loki got worried and grabbed her hands. She looked down and kept crying. He gently squeezed her hands, "Lila… Please tell me." Lila slowly looked at him, "Oh Loki… My-My parents and I are… Moving away, from Asgard. Forever." Loki let go of her hands and stood in shock, "W-what? B-But…" Lila cover her mouth and started crying out loud. Loki looked at her and gently grabbed her hands to uncover her mouth, "But, why?! Why? Where are you going to?" Loki got really sad. Almost started to tear. He wanted to talk more but all she said was, "I'm sorry…" and ran away. Loki started crying. The shock for him was so much that he sat down in a bench; he lowered his head and covered his eyes. Quickly, he then stood up and ran after her, just to notice that it was too late. She already had left. Loki got really mad with himself, so he ran towards his room crying. He destroyed his room. Thor and Frigga heard the chaos and ran towards him. When they came in Loki had run away. Thor went after him. After half an hour of searching for him, Thor ended up searching in the Palace Garden. He heard sobbing and found Loki sitting in the floor next to a small bush.

Thor sat next to him, "Brother, why are you crying?" Loki sighed and looked away, "Lila left Asgard forever." Thor leaned back a bit and sighed, "What?" Loki lowered his head to his bended knees and cried. "But where did she—How?" Thor was shocked. Loki slowly lifted his head up, "She did not tell me where she was going. She just… Left. And I-" Loki stopped and growled. "And you, what?" Thor asked confused. Loki got nervous and quickly stood up from the floor and started walking away. Thor stood up and grabbed Loki's wrist, "Tell me brother…" Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor, "I have fallen in love with her." He mumbled. "You what?" Thor asked confused. "I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HER OK!" Loki quickly turned around and yelled at Thor. "…Oh…" Thor let go of Loki's wrist. Loki closed his eyes and started crying, "I did not wanted to say anything to you because I first wanted to make sure if she felt the same way about me. But it is all gone to nowhere now… She left! I WILL NOT GET TO SEE HER AGAIN!" Loki got altered. Thor placed one hand behind Loki's neck and the other one in his shoulder, "Oh brother… I-I do not mind you telling me this. I am truly sorry… But know this, don't loose hope." Thor smiled at him. Loki smirked and hugged Thor. Thor and Loki headed back to the palace. Frigga was waiting for them anxiously in Loki's room. When they went inside she ran towards Loki and hugged him. Thor left them alone. Frigga sat Loki down in the border of the bed, "My dear, what's wrong? I don't like to see you in pain." Loki smirks gently and looks down. After a while he starts explaining to her everything. Frigga grabs his hands. Loki squeezes them and looks at her, "Do you know were she went?" he asked. "No dear. I'm sorry." Frigga said with a frown. Loki lowered his head and started tearing. Frigga stood up from the bed, she gave him a kiss in the forehead and smirked, "But maybe, she'll be back soon." She smiled and left the room. Loki quickly stood up; he opened his eyes widely, placed his hand in his heart and smiled.

Seven years passed… Loki is at the Palace Garden reading a book, "LOKI!" Frigga comes running from a distance with a letter. He looks at her and quickly stands up. She smiles and hands him the letter. Loki quickly opens it and reads it. He looks up to Frigga with a smile from cheek to cheek. He kisses her and runs out of the palace. Loki ran to the nearest Asgard Pet Shop. He heads to the worker that was organizing a shelf with cat food, "Oh! Hello sir! What can do for you?" asked the worker. Loki tells the worker to bring him the cutest puppy he had for sale. The worker goes to the back of the store and brings him a rare wolf like puppy. "We just these today! These dogs are really rare and they look a lot like wolves. Oh and they are very friendly!" the worker handed the puppy to him. Loki smiled and petted gently the puppy's forehead. He handed to the worker his money, "Sir, what are you going to name your new pet?" the worker placed the money in the cash register. Loki smiled; he looked at the worker and walked out of the store. Loki arrived to the Palace Garden and sat down in the floor with the puppy in his arms. He grabs him, kisses his forehead, and gives him a hug, "My friend. I hope we can make her happy. I hope she will understand how I feel about her when I… After seven years, see her today. She will be very happy when she receives you as a gift. Finally, the day has come." Loki smiled widely and kissed again the puppy's forehead.


	3. CHAPTER 2 (FLASHBACK)

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" said 8-year-old Loki smiling and teleporting himself. "Loki! That's not fair!" said Lila, who was the same age as Loki, giggling and running around trying to catch him. Lila starts to get mad, "Oh forget it! I'm not going to play with you anymore!" She said while crossing her arms. Lila starts walking to a nearby daisy bush in the Palace Garden. She sat down and hugged her knees. All of a sudden, there was this deep silence in the garden. Lila got scared; she started to look around and hugged her knees even more tightly. "Loki, I said I'm not playing anymore! So please, co-come out…" she yelled.

Again some more silence, but all of a sudden, "BOO!" Loki appeared right next to Lila and pushed her. She yelled and covered her eyes. Loki was laughing while Lila was shaking and crying. Loki looked at her, "Hey, I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to!" he said while approaching her. Lila pushed him back, "Don't do that again! You scared me!" Loki fell to his back and looked at Lila, "Hey, I said I was sorry!" Lila frowned; she stood up and crossed her arms and started walking away. Loki smiled, "Hehehehe, ok Lila. Let's play again! But this time we can trick Thor!" Lila stopped, she slowly turned around and smirked, "B-but I can't teleport… Besides, Thor will find us fast."

"Na, Thor won't get us! Trust me!" Loki stood up from the floor. All of a sudden they hear a loud cat screech from a bush in back of Loki. They quickly turned around and out from the bushes ran out Loki's cat Smar screeching and with a small smoke in his tail. Lila yelled in fear, she covered her mouth in shock. Loki started chasing his cat, "Smar! I have told you to not play with fire! Come back!" Lila stood next to the bush, her eyes were opened widely and her heart was pounding really fast. All of a sudden she heard laughing from behind the bush. When she peeked through it she saw Thor rolling on the floor laughing. "THOR!" yelled Lila. Thor stood up alerted, "LILA!" Lila got near him and frowned, "What did you do to Loki's kitty?!"

Thor laughed, "I didn't do anything!" Lila pushed him, "YES, you did! So you better say you did or I'll tell your mom!" Thor stepped back, "Ok! I just threw a little lightning on his tail! That's all!" Thor looked around checking and hoping that Loki wouldn't hear him. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Loki said while walking towards Thor. Thor gasped and looked at Lila. Lila giggled and looked at Loki. Loki was really mad, he walked towards Lila and handed her Smar. "Here Lila, hold Smar!" Lila grabbed the still shaking cat and gave him a big hug and a kiss in his forehead. Loki turned around towards Thor and crossed his arms. When Lila looked up at Loki he was walking towards Thor, "Don't touch my cat brother!" He yelled and pushed Thor. In a blink of an eye they started fighting. Loki started pulling Thor's hair; Thor pushed Loki into a bush.

Lila placed Smar on the floor and tried to separate them. "You're a dumb poopy face!" Loki yelled at Thor. "You are an ugly poop face!" Thor punched him in the shoulder. Lila got shoved towards the floor and at that right moment Frigga and Odin appeared. Odin grabbed Loki and Thor by their arms and Frigga helped Lila get up. Loki tried to get out of Odin's grip, "Let go of me father! GRRR!" Odin grabbed them even more tightly, "Silence Loki! You are both punished and banned from the Annual Ball tonight! You are not to come out of your rooms unless I order it!" Loki and Thor looked at each other angrily. "But father its Loki's fault!" Thor yelled. "MY FAULT?! You were the one that put smoke on Smar's tail!" Loki yelled back. "Yeah but you hit me first!" Thor yelled at Loki. Odin shook them a bit, "I DO NOT CARE! You two are going to finally learn to stop fighting for such silly things!"

Odin took Thor and Loki into the palace to take them to their rooms. Lila looked up at Frigga and smirked. Frigga smiled, "My dear, go to your room also. You need to get ready for tonight." Lila nodded in agreement, hugged her and headed to her room. The sun was starting to go down in Asgard. Lila had taken a warm shower and washed her long dark brown hair. Her mom helped her get ready. Lila sat down in front of a mirror while her mom dried her hair and then turned it into curls. She placed a gold head band on Lila's head, "You look beautiful my dear." Lila smiled, "Thank you momma."

After her mom was done with her, Lila stood up and saw her clothes set down in her bed. She quickly put them on and looked at herself again in the mirror. Lila looked beautiful with her long pink and gold dress and slippers. She smiled and turned around to her bed. Quickly she ran towards it and jumped on it. All of a sudden she heard a faint meow and purr. She looked around and saw Smar coming out of her closet. "Oh hey Smar! You came to keep me company?" Lila giggled and grabbed the cat in her arms. "Yeah and me too! Hehehehe!" She quickly turned around and saw Loki sitting down in her bed. Lila gasped, "LOKI!" Loki quickly stood up, "Shhhh! Ehehehe…"

"Loki you scared me! What are you doing here? You are going to get in serious trouble." Lila whispered and walked towards him. "Don't worry! I'm just paying you a small visit!" Loki smiled and sat down back again in the border of the bed. Lila giggled and sat next to him. Smar had fallen asleep in her arms, "Smar likes you. You see, he doesn't fall asleep in anybody's arms." Loki said while petting the cat. "He's a very sweet kitty. I like looking over him." Lila smiled and giggled. There was silence in the room, Loki looked at Lila, "Lila… Uuuumm, y-you look pretty." Lila blushed and giggled, "Thank you Loki!" Loki blushed and quickly looked down, "I really wanted to go to the Annual Ball tonight." He looked up at her, but then the room doors opened. Loki quickly disappeared. Lila was startled and placed Smar in her bed. Lila's mom was already done, "Are you ready?" Lila nodded in agreement and headed out with her. She slowly looked back at Smar, just to see Loki waving goodbye to her.

Lila headed down the big stairs with her mother. Her father was waiting for them by the door. He smiled and kissed Lila in her forehead and grabbed his wife's hand. He was fully dressed in his formal armor. All guards had to go that way to the Annual Ball. They crossed a small bridge that connected their palace home to the main palace where Odin and Frigga lived. Lila's father opened the doors and they entered. It was full of people from all around Asgard. White floating lights were in the ceiling, long and wide tables filled with food of all sorts, an orquestra in the center of the hall there was dancing, and laughter. Lila looked up at her father, "Hey father can you lift me up? I want to see!" He smiled and took her in his arms. She started looking around. She saw the people dancing, "Oh I want to dance later with you! Can I?" Her father smiled and kissed her in her cheek, "Of course my princess. You just tell me when." Lila turned her head and from a distance she saw Heimdall, "Heimdall!" Lila waved her left arm signaling him.

She loved being around him; after all he was her godfather. During the Annual Ball, Odin gives orders to Heimdall to close the Bifrost for the rest of the night so he could also go to the ball. "Lila!" Heimdall smiled and went towards her. "Yay! So did you find anything new today?" She asked him curiously. Heimdall smirked, "Well I think… Let me see here…" Lila gasped and looked at her father. She clapped, "Hopefully a new item for my collection father!" Heimdall searched his pocket, "Ah yes. I found this just for you my little one." He grabbed her hand and placed a gold coin. Lila eagerly looked at it and gasped, "Wow! Where is this from?" Heimdall smiled and leaned towards her, "Well you have eight items from eight realms. But which one were you missing?" Lila opened her eyes widely and smiled, "MIDGARD! THANK YOU!" She leaned towards him and gave him a hug. Heimdall took her in her arms and hugged her back, "Keep it safe, that was really hard to find." Lila smiled and nodded in agreement, "Will do! Thank you, thank you!" Heimdall looked at Lila's father and shook his hand, they were like best friends.

"Hey Heimdall! I'm going to put this in my room right now because I don't want for it to get lost!" Lila said with excitement. Heimdall nodded in agreement and lowered her to the floor. She looked at her father and smiled, "I will be right back!" He smirked, "Ok, but be careful." Lila nodded and ran towards her room. She ran past the people in the ball until she reached the door towards the bridge to her home. Lila opened the door and saw a boy in front of her. She gasped, "Oh! Uuumm, why hello there." The boy smirked and stepped towards her, "Hello. Where are you going?" Lila instantly got chills; she knew he was not from around there. "Well, I-I am not supposed to talk to strangers. Even though you look like my age." She slowly stepped back.

The boy was with a long black and gold tunic; he had short black hair, and intense emerald eyes that would not blink. Lila remembered she had the gold coin in her hand and quickly placed her hands in her back. "What do you have there?" The boy asked and stepped closer to her and smiled. "Uu-uuumm… Nothing." She stepped quickly to his left to try and pass him towards the bridge. But he quickly blocked her, "Can I see?" He asked. Lila started to get scared. She looked back to see if she saw her father, mother, or Heimdall but her view was blocked by the people in the ball. She got nervous, "Look, I'm sorry but I need to-" The boy quickly grabbed her by her wrist and teleported her to an empty hallway in the palace. Lila screamed and started shaking. The boy quickly covered her mouth and smirked, "Shh shh shhh… Not a word." Lila started to cry. She was really scared. When the boy saw that she was crying he instantly let go of her, "O-oh no, no, no Lila! Don't cry! I-It's me! LOKI!" What was the boy instantly transformed into Loki. Lila opened her eyes widely and wiped her tears, "LOKI WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Loki smiled gently, "I-I didn't mean to scare you! I was just heading towards the party like that but right in that moment you opened the door. So I thought it would be funny to play a joke on you. But really Lila, I'm sorry. Please don't get mad at me…"

Lila frowned, "It's ok Loki. I forgive you. But you are going to get in trouble if your father knew you are disobeying him!" Loki smiled and formed back into the boy, "That's why I will stay like this!" Lila giggled and walked towards him, "Oh! Wait! I need to show you what Heimdall gave me a couple of minutes ago!" She extended her arm, opened her palm, and showed Loki the gold coin, "Wow! That is so neat! Where did he get it from?" Lila handed it to him, "It's from Midgard!" Loki looked up at her and gasped, "That means you have completed your nine realms collection!" Lila smiled, "Uh huh! I have to go to my room to put it in my box." Loki handed her the coin and smirked, "But before you go… We need to slide!" Lila opened her eyes widely, "YES! LETS!" They quickly took off their shoes and started sliding up and down the big empty hallway that was just waxed. Loki and Lila laughed and always enjoyed doing that. They would have the time of their lives.


	4. CHAPTER 3: All These Years

It was dawn at Asgard. Beautiful sparkling red-orange sky in mid autumn. Loki was sitting down in a bench at the Palace's Garden. He looked up to the sky and with a big smile he sighed. The little puppy he had bought was sound asleep in his lap. He looked at him and smiled. Loki started petting him in the forehead. Then from a distance came a palace guard. Loki lifted his head and saw the guard approaching him, so he grabbed the puppy and quickly stood up from the bench. The guard stood in front of him, "Sir. Queen Frigga has requested you in the Royal Corridor." Loki smirked and nodded in agreement. The guard left and Loki headed through another way.

While Loki was walking towards the Royal Corridor, he heard footsteps as if someone was running towards him. "Brother!" said a voice. Loki turned around and saw Thor running towards him with a big smile. Loki wrapped the puppy in a big scarf he had because it was getting pretty cold. "Brother, are you heading towards mother?" Thor asked Loki. "Yes. Are you going too?" Loki asked with a smile. "Of course." Thor smirked. He placed his arm around Loki's shoulder and they both headed to the Royal Corridor.

Thor placed his hand in the doorknob. Loki stood back, he held the puppy tightly in his arms, "Wh-what if…" Loki said closing his eyes. Knowing what he was going to say, Thor quickly interrupted him, "Just, be yourself Loki. She will be very happy to see you." Thor smiled and petted the puppy, "And she will love your gift. I am sure of that." Loki looked up at him and smiled. Thor nodded to him and opened the door. Loki let out a big sigh. The door slowly opened, there was a huge couch facing backwards to the door.

Thor walked in but Loki stood still behind him. He still did not wanted to go in. Frigga was smiling at him. Thor went back towards Loki and pushed him a bit. Loki slowly walked inside, he saw in front of Frigga two heads. "My sons come closer. We have some very special visitors." She extended her arm. Thor saw how nervous Loki was, so he placed his arm around his shoulder and took him to Frigga. Thor gave her a kiss and a hug. Frigga grabbed Loki and hugged him.

"Boys, look who is here…" Frigga smiled. Loki looked up slowly. There, in front of him… He saw Lila. His eyes opened widely, his heart was pounding a lot, he smiled, "Li-Lila…" He said in a low toned of voice. Lila instantly noticed him, "LOKI!" She said with a big smile and ran towards him. Loki quickly looked down at the puppy wrapped in his scarf and gently placed him in a corner of the couch. Lila reached Loki and gave him a big hug. Loki breathed in deeply, smiled, and hugged her. "Oh Loki, I missed you so much! How have you been?" She smiled widely. Loki stared at her, for him he looked stunning. She had become a beautiful grown lady. "Uuu-uumm… Ehehehe." Loki said nervously. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I am doing good. Never better." Loki smiled at her. Frigga watched them; Thor was talking to Lila's mom. "Oh Loki, you don't know how happy I am to see you. I have so much to tell you!" Lila said with a big smile. "Lila! How are you my dear?" Thor said to her with a smile. "Thor! I'm so happy to see you!" She said while hugging him. "When shall we go back to the Palace Gardens to play like when we were children?" Thor laughed and grabbed Loki and Lila and hugged them. Loki chuckled with embarrassment. Lila giggled, "Oh yes! We have to go there! So many good childhood memories." Loki turned around and looked at the still asleep puppy. Thor noticed that Loki was looking at the puppy and instantly said, "Well, I will leave you two alone." He grabbed Lila's hand and kissed it, "Good to see you my dear." Lila giggled, "Good to see you too Thor!"

"Loki…" Lila said and grabbed his hands. Loki turned; he looked at her hands and smiled. He grabbed her hands tightly and looked into her eyes, "Lila… Hehehehe. Uuu-uumm…" Loki turned again and looked at the puppy. "Yeeesss?" Lila said with a smile. "I-I have something for you." Loki smiled and went towards the puppy. Lila smiled, "Oh! I almost forgot! I need to introduce you to someone special!" Loki didn't hear what she said; he bended down grabbed the puppy and turned towards Lila with a smile. "Friends, I need to present to you someone very dear to me." Lila said out loud. Frigga, Thor, and Loki looked at her. Loki was puzzled; he thought she had something special for him. "Dyne, come here!" Lila said looking towards the hallway. Frigga and Thor looked at each other shocked. Loki opened his eyes widely and started to tear. "Nice to meet you all." Dyne said with a strong voice.


	5. CHAPTER 4 (FLASHBACK): Midgardian Tree

"I can not wait till tomorrow!" Lila jumped up and down very excited. "Me either! I know it's to be so much fun!" Loki exclaimed. "I think I will not be able to sleep!" Thor said with excitement. They were all 10 years olds when they first got to travel out of Asgard. Heimdall had promised them that he was going to take them on a small 'field trip' to one of the nine realms. Thor had talked to Odin to ask him if he could give a weekend free to Heimdall so he could take them to that trip. Since Thor was Odin's favorite son, he said yes. Lila asked her parents if she could go with them and they said yes. They knew that she was going to be in very good hands. Loki asked Frigga and she also said yes.

Thor, Loki, and Lila headed to their rooms to finish packing their things for the trip. They had no idea to which realm Heimdall was taking them. It was a complete surprise. Lila went to sleep late, but Thor and Loki didn't sleep at all. On the day of the trip, Thor and Loki were the first ones to get up. They quickly showered, brushed their teeth, got dressed, and headed down to the dinning room with their bags to eat breakfast. Lila's mom woke her up and brought down her bags. She met up with Thor and Loki in the dinning room to also eat breakfast. When they started eating, Heimdall came in and sat down to eat with the kids. Thor, Loki, and Lila jumped on top of him and started hugging and tickling him, "Heimdall! Heimdall! Please, please! Tell us were we are going!" Loki said with excitement. Heimdall laughed, "First eat your breakfast and then I wi-" Lila interrupted him, "Noooo, please tell uuusss!" Heimdall tickled her, "Go and finish eating!" Thor pulled on his arm, "Oh come on Heimdall! Please!" Heimdall laughed, "Oh alright. I will tell you…" Thor, Loki, and Lila gasped in excitement and got closer to him. "But first… You three need to finish your food." Heimdall said with a smirk. "Aaaaaaaarrrrggghhhh!" Thor, Loki, and Lila exclaimed and headed towards their places to finish eating.

After an hour, they were already done eating. Thor, Loki, and Lila waited for Heimdall in the Rainbow Bridge. "Where do you think he will take us?" asked Lila. "I want to go to Joutnheim! To see a frost giant!" exclaimed Thor. "I do not care were we go! All the realms are fascinating to me!" Loki smiled. Heimdall finally approached them; he had a big bag on his hand. "Well my little ones. Are you three ready to know where we are going?" he said with a smile. "YES!" the three of them exclaimed in excitement. Heimdall got down to their level and smirked, "We are going to… Midgard!" Thor, Loki, and Lila gasped in excitement and started jumping up and down. Heimdall smiled widely, "Are you three ready?" Loki quickly exclaimed, "I am very excited! I always wanted to go to Midgard! Come on, let's go, let's go!" He started pulling Heimdall. "But where are we staying?" Lila asked. "Do not worry my dear. We are going to this country called New York and stay in a temporary shaft Midgardians call Hotel." Heimdall explained. "How will we look like them? We do not have clothes like them." Thor said. Heimdall smirked and pulled towards the kids the bag he had. He opened it and took out some clothes, "That is why I brought these. For all of us. I had them made for this trip." The kids smiled widely and started pulling Heimdall towards the Bifrost.

Heimdall opened the Bifrost and off they headed towards planet Earth, or as they called it, Midgard. They landed in an alley in Manhattan; it was around 7:37pm. Magically their clothes had changed into a more earthly attire. "Oh my! So this is how Midgard looks like." Lila said while looking around. "I never thought it would look like this." Thor said surprised. "So where are we staying Heimdall?" Loki asked curiously. Heimdall smirked and grabbed his bag, "Come on little ones. Stay close to me. We will take a motorized transportation they call taxi to our destination." They walked towards the sidewalk and Heimdall called for a taxi. The cab stopped, they got in, and headed towards Time Square to their hotel.

Heimdall was the perfect person for these kinds of trips. After all, he looks over the nine realms in Asgard. He knows perfectly well each and every corner of all the realms. He knows where to go, what they do, how they act, how they move. Every single little details he knows because he can see everything. Heimdall knew how to express himself in Earth. He knew how things were done in New York.

All the cars, lights, and sounds amazed the kids. They asked so many questions to Heimdall, that it almost drove him crazy. But, at the same time he enjoyed it, he knew the kids were just curious and shocked. After a couple of minutes they finally arrived to their hotel. Heimdall paid the cab driver and took his bag. "Wow. So this is were we are staying?" Loki looked up to the building that said 'Holiday Inn' outside. Heimdall smiled and looked down at him, "Yes my little one. Here is were we will be staying these three days." Lila and Thor were in awe and quickly went inside. Heimdall took Loki in his arms and went inside the building. "Do you think they have gold beds?" Thor asked curiously to Heimdall. "Oh Thor, don't be silly! They have silver beds not gold ones!" Lila said to Thor. Heimdall laughed, "No, no, no. Wait till you see!" He started looking around and from a distance saw the check-in counter. Heimdall whispered to Loki, "Ok Loki, I need for you to do something important…" Loki opened his eyes widely, "What?" He asked curiously. "Can you control the brain of the lady over there behind the counter?" Heimdall asked with a smirk. Loki smiled, "Of course!" Heimdall put Loki down and said to the kids, "Stay here you three. I am going to the counter to check-in. Loki, you know what to do." Loki nodded in agreement and Heimdall went to towards the counter.

The lady behind the check-in counter saw Heimdall and smiled, "Hello sir! Welcome to the Holiday Inn! How can I help you?" Heimdall smiled, "Hello. I would like to check in please." The lady smirked and looked down to her computer, "Ok then! May I have your name and credit card?" Heimdall smirked and lowered his head. That was Loki's signal. Loki smiled and closed his eyes; he started to control the brain of the lady behind the counter. When Heimdall looked up to her, her eyes were bright green. "Yes sir. We have all your information right here. Mr. Anderson if you could just sign here, I will give you the keys to your master bedroom." she said without blinking. Heimdall signed the papers, handed them to her, and she gave him the room key. "Ok Mr. Anderson, hope you enjoy your stay. Thank you." Heimdall smiled, grabbed the keys and headed towards the kids. "Thank you Loki." He said with a smirk. "Ok little ones, let us go to our room."

The kids smiled widely and went with him to the room. When Heimdall opened the door and the kids saw their room, they stood in awe. "Wow! This is so different than Asgard!" Lila said with amazement. "Meh, I like my room better." Loki walked in and looked around. "I like it! Looks… Interesting!" Thor said looking at Heimdall. They all walked inside and saw two king beds, a small kitchen, the bathroom, balcony with a full view of Times Square, a refrigerator, a small family room with a TV, and closet. Thor instantly climbed on top of a bed and started jumping up and down, "Well these beds are way better than mine! Woo! Come on Lila and Loki!" Lila and Loki looked at each other and smiled. They instantly got on the bed and started jumping up and down. Heimdall saw them and grabbed the three of them, "Hey, hey, hey! No jumping on the bed! Behave!" The three kids frowned and looked at Heimdall. "You three come over here with me…" Heimdall said to them.

They headed towards the family room and sat down in the couch. "That was fun. Can we do it again later?" Loki said to Heimdall with a smirk. "No! No more jumping on the bed. You do that in your room in Asgard." Heimdall said seriously. "Aaaww." Loki crossed his arms. "Ok kids. It is very important that I tell you three a couple of important things." Heimdall kneeled in front of them. "First. While we are here, we need to change our names. Like for example, I will not be Heimdall. You three will call me Blake. Thor, will be Chris and Loki will be Tom." Heimdall smiled. "Wait, what about me?" Lila asked. "Well my dear, your name is pretty normal here in Asgard. Ours is not. So you can stay with yours." Heimdall explained. Lila nodded in agreement and smiled, "Chris and Tom… Sounds funny! I like it!" said Lila. "So what are we going to do these days?" Asked Thor. "Well, there are many things to do here in Asgard, especially here in New York. But we are going to Central Park, a museum, an amusement park, the zoo, and much more!" Heimdall said with excitement. The three kids looked at each other puzzled and said, "HUH?!" Heimdall laughed, "Do not worry. You will like it and soon get to know what those places are."

The kids smiled and stood up, "I have a question… We are four and there are only two beds. Where are the other beds? Do they appear magically?" Loki asked. Heimdall smiled, "No. Sorry. Lila will sleep in one bed and us three will sleep in the other bed." Loki groaned, "Why I can't I be a girl? Oh wait!" Loki smiled and transformed into Lila, "I can! Now, can I get my own bed?" Lila smiled and shoved him in the shoulder, "Loki! Shut up!" Heimdall and Thor smiled, "Loki. No." Heimdall crossed his arms. "Argh. Whatever." Loki rolled his eyes and transformed back to himself. The kids and Heimdall changed into their pajamas and headed to sleep.

The next day, after they woke up, showered, got dressed, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. They headed to a couple of interesting places in New York. Like The Museum of National History and the zoo. The kids were amazed and excited. Heimdall bought each of them in the zoo a plush tiger. Loki and Thor got a Bengal tiger and Lila got a white tiger. After a long day they headed back to the hotel and ordered room service. They ate, showered and headed to sleep.

On their last day of the trip, they started getting their things together to head back to Asgard. "Heimdall I don't want to leave!" Exclaimed Lila. "Oh but we are not leaving yet!" Heimdall said and walked towards her. "Before we go, we are going to one last place called Central Park. I know you will like it." He explained. Lila got excited and jumped up and down. "What is that place?" Asked Thor. "It is one of the most beautiful places in New York. A lot of nature and areas to have fun." Heimdall explained. "Hhhmm, sounds just like the Place Gardens back in Asgard." Thor said. Lila and Loki looked at each other and gasped, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Lila smiled and started pulling Heimdall.

The four of them headed downstairs, checked out, and ate some breakfast. After they ate, they grabbed a taxi and headed towards Central Park. It was a beautiful day; the temperature was not to hot and not too cold, clear blue sky. The park was not that full of people. Heimdall took the kids to a playing area were he sat down on a bench and watched them play with other boys and girls. They started playing hide and go seek, but then Loki grabbed Lila and took her apart from the other kids. "Hey Lila, come with me for a second. I want to show you something!" He said to her. "Loki please don't do anything out of hand." Lila said worried. Loki smiled, "No really, I won't. Just please trust me on this one." He extended his hand towards Lila and she smiled and grabbed it.

Loki took Lila away from the playing area, Thor, and Heimdall. "But Loki! Won't Heimdall and Thor get worried if they don't find us?" Lila asked worried. Loki kept pulling her, "This will only take a couple of seconds I promise!" He smiled and took her to a huge tree. Loki and Lila stood in front of it, "Uumm. Ok Loki… What about the tree?" Lila giggled. Loki looked at her and smiled, "Let's carve our names in this tree Lila! So then both this tree and the one back at Asgard has our names! And that way we can double make sure we will be best friends forever!" Lila opened her eyes widely and smiled, "Oh that would be marvelous!" Loki took out of his pants a small pocket knife and started carving his name "L-O-K-I… Oh! And I will also write my Midgardian name, slash T-O-M… There! Loki/Tom! Here, now do yours!" Lila smiled and grabbed the knife, "L-I-L-A… Since I don't have a Midgardian name I will just draw a heart." Loki and Lila looked at each other and smiled widely, "Now, we will be friends forever!" Lila said with excitement. Loki smiled and put away the pocketknife.

"LILA! TOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Heimdall yelled out searching for them. Loki and Lila gasped and ran towards him. "Here Blake!" Loki yelled and found Heimdall. "I told you two to not leave my sight!" Heimdall said alerted. He took them back to the play area were Thor was watching over their bags. "Well my little ones. It is time to head back to Asgard." Said Heimdall. "Can't we stay a little longer? Please?" Asked Thor. "No. I am sorry but we need to get back. Your parents are waiting for you three." Heimdall explained. The kids got sad. They started walking towards the street. They grabbed a taxi and headed to the same spot were the Bifrost left them. "I will miss this place. I hope we can return someday." Said Lila. Loki smiled and gently grabbed her hand. The portal opened and back they went to Asgard.


End file.
